Art Now Becoming Love
by Elysium1996
Summary: A story that involves Don falling for a friend of Charlie's. Continuation of The Frienship of Art & Math. Rated M for future chapters. Next chapter Don meets Gia's parents...... oh poor Don.
1. Are we destined to be alone?

**A/N** PLease not that this story will upgrade to an M rating

I do not own or have anything to with Numb3rs. Hear is another story with my Mary Sue. After this story is done I hope to put Mary/Giada to bed and work on more canon pieces. But for now my little romance for Don continues. As I said before if you don't like Mary Sue's don't waste your time. I write for my own pleasure and if someone else enjoys my little silly stories then so be it. If you don't like my story that is ok too but please no bashing only constructive feedback wanted.

I am not a good writer but I hope to improve as I read other fan fictions and keep working on mine.

Feedback is always welcome and if you have a suggestion on where you want to story to go my ears and eyes are always open. There will be more stories to follow but done under different postings.

And personal thanks for my kick ass beta readers, Eff, Roth & Linda I may not always listen to them but they make me want to become a better writer.

updated a bit on 6/18/06

* * *

The Eppes family and their guest Agent David Sinclair had just finished eating dinner. 

David thanked them for inviting him for supper and he headed home.

Don was in the kitchen helping his father clean up. Don's cell phone rang it was Robin Brooks. She called to cancel their date the next evening. She will be swamped over the next few weeks. She will be prosecuting a high profile case involving a drug cartel. He told her it was no problem and that maybe they would catch up when the trial is over. Don knew that some how that it wouldn't happen and that Robin and his relationship and fizzled. He hung up his phone and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

Alan watched his older son out of the corner of his eye, "So, things not going well with the DA. What's her name again?"

"Her name is Robin. Things? Yeah, they don't seem to be working in our favor."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Don rubbed his chin again, "Nah."

"Ok son whatever you want."

Don saw that his father was a little hurt that he didn't want to talk to him.

"Dad, I don't know what to tell you. Robin and I went out a few times and I thought things were going well."

Alan waited patiently for his son to continue his train of thought.

"But….. Hell maybe I was kidding myself."

Alan put his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked him in the eye and said, "Don the right girl is out there. She may even be right under you nose. You just have to be willing to look maybe you should try dating outside of the law enforcement field."

Don sighed, "Dad I know my track records is not great with other people in the field but it's not like I have really time to go meet other women."

"Now come on Don I am sure you know a nice girl. What about your brother's friend Giada? She's an attractive woman and you seem to get along well with her."

Don shook his head, "That's the point dad. She's Charlie's friend. I don't think that is a good idea." He remembered the kiss Giada had initiated a few weeks ago and how her eyes stung with pain when he pulled out of their embrace. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings or anything but he did.

"I don't think you should just assume that your brother would have a problem with it until you talk to him"

Alan could tell that his son was becoming uncomfortable and decided to let the matter drop.

"I am going to go see what Charlie is working on."

Alan watched as his son headed out towards the garage. He really hated to pry in both of his sons lived but he worried about them finding a relationship. He only wanted his sons to have what he did with their mother. This was one of the times he really wish Margaret was still here. They surely could use a woman's point of view.

* * *

"What's going on buddy? Thanks again for the work you did on the human trafficking case. It was a close one." 

"Yeah sure Don. I am just glad we figured it out in time."

"Yeah me too buddy."

"So what were you and dad talking about?"

Don shook his head and laughed, "The same thing that he always wants to talk about."

Charlie grinned, "Yeah every so often he asks me what is gong on with Amita and then he says that he doesn't mean to pry."

"Him, pry? Never, Yeah, he was just telling me to try to date outside my field. Like when do I have the opportunity to meet women?'

Charlie suggested teasingly "How about a matchmaking service or online dating?"

Don took a play full swing at his brother's head. "I am sure that may be on dad's next list of suggestions for us.

Charlie grinned back at his brother. "It could be worse he could just be trying to set you up on blind dates."

Don shuddered at that thought, "Yeah you are right. No right now his line of thinking is that I should ask your friend Gia out.

Charlie stopped writing on the blackboard and turned to look at his brother "That may not be such a bad idea."

Don just stared at his brother. "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Charlie."

"Why not Don? She's great person. I couldn't think of a nicer person for my brother to go out with. I think you would have a good time together."

"Charlie it's not that easy. I am sure she is a wonderful person. I mean the little I know of her I can see why you like her but I don't think I am the right kind of guy for her."

"Right kind of guy huh? What do you think her right kind of guy is Don? "

" I don't know she seems to perfect and sophisticated. She probably only dates guys who have PhD's or own art galleries and besides I am not the easiest person to have a relationship with."

Charlie starts to laugh. He thinks if his brother only new. the real person behind his friend's façade. "Don, now come on I don't think you should sell Giada short. Just because she may have a few letter after her name doesn't mean that she only looks to go out with them. Trust me she is not perfect." He paused for a moment and reflected on how to describe his friend diplomatically. "When you really get to know her she is actually a bit of a klutz and a surprisingly goofy. I suppose that's what makes her endearing."

Don mumbled, "Klutzy? Yeah I already found that out."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Never mind. It was nothing."

Charlie continued, "As far as your job is concerned she may be a little more understanding then you think her dad is in the FBI and her brother's a cop. I think you do her a disservice and even me sometimes when you think that people who are smart can't handle real life."

Don sighed, "Is this conversation about me asking your friend out or you thinking that I underestimate you?

Charlie looked at the ground. He looked up at his brother and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Don this whole conversation is moot anyway because I think she may be seeing Dean Waters so us speculating her interestin dating you is most likely pointless?"

"Dean Waters? Isn't he that guy who fell asleep at one of your lectures?"

Charlie winced and went back to writing on the board, "Yeah that's him"

"She likes him?" Don looked at his brother incredulously.

Charlie laughed, "I really hope not. Actually I have a feeling that the interest is only on the side ofthe dean's."

"Oh, Ok. I think I am going to get going. Night Charlie."

Charlie told his brother good-bye and went back to working.

* * *

He put his coat on and headed out to his car. He drove home to empty apartment. 

Maybe his dad and Charlie were right about asking Giada out. He reflected about all the times he had a chance to have a possible relationship only to allow them to slip threw his fingers. He contemplated over the conversation he had with his dad earlier in the evening about dating outside his field. His thoughts returned to the kiss he had with Giada. He thought about her soft lips gently kissing him and the underlying feeling of her passion for him. The way her cool hands touched his cheeks and then slid down around his shoulders. He kept trying to push it out of his head especially since he had been dating Robin but inevitably his thoughts always returned to it. He mused that she must have just eaten a piece of candy before kissing him cause she tasted faintly like strawberries. From when they she came over for dinner that time he found her oddly charming with a streak of lightness in her. When things would quiet down he could still hear her voice singing in his head. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe he should ask her out. She clearly had some feelings for him but now he wasn't so sure. He entered his apartment and locked up behind him.

He decided to put the idea in the back of his head and go to bed. He wanted to get an early start tomorrow.

"It was 4:13AM when Don woke from a very steamy and strange dream involving Giada and Da Vinci's _Mona Lisa_ chasing him. He walked to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He looked at the mirror and grimaced at the circles under his eyes. He mused, that the sexy dream was a direct result of his conversation with his brother and father earlier and nothing more.He hadn't dreamed of her since Robin and him had become more serious. He thought that her invading his dreams was over. Damn, why did she have to go and kiss him anyway. He padded out to the kitchen to get a drink of water. He then climbed back into bed and tried without much luck to go back to sleep. He watched the clock till the alarm went off at 6:30am.


	2. How about Tai food

Don was on his way back to his car from stopping into Charlie's office with more case files spotted Giada sitting at the campus café. She was having an animated conversation with a man and she looked like she was having a good time. He saw her flash the man a smile and laugh. It was the same smile and laugh he'd see from her in the dreams he was having nightly but in his dreams they were directed at him. A small flash of envy surged through Don as he saw the way that this man was looking at his brother's friend. It was at that moment he decided for better or worse he would ask her out and at least get her out of his system.

Back at the office he delved into the mountain of paperwork he had to complete. Sighing as the mound look like it had grown in the short time he went to Calsci.

Megan walked by his desk gave him a sympathetic look as she went to work on the paperwork piled at her desk.

A few hours had passed and Don leaned back in his chair to stretch. The pile of files he had to work on was nearly completed. He deliberated that he put it off long enough he should just get the call out of the way.

Don took out the business card from his drawer that contained her direct line and made the call.

"Dr. Conti, how can I help you?"

"Giada?"

"Yes, this is she?"

"Umm, uh, it's Don. Charlie's brother." He can't believe he just said that of course she knows who he is.

On the other line Giada's she cleared her throat, "Uh Hi Don, what can I do for you? Do you need more information on the art theft case?" He could hear she was trying to keep her tone neutral so he would not know that she was still hurt.

"No, no. But thanks again for your help with that." He was feeling a bit self-conscience now talking to her."

"Ok then. Something wrong with Charlie?"

"No nothing like that. Uh, I was calling to see if you were maybe free sometime this week for dinner." There he said it and it was in her ballpark now.

(Gia not sure what to say sat down in her desk. She really wanted to say yes but would her pride allow it?)

There was a long pause of silence. Don said,"Giada? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was checking my schedule to make sure I was free. What day did you have in mind?"

Don blinked in disbelief that she was actually agreed on going out with him. "Uh, I was thinking about Friday night at around 7. We could try that French Tai place on 33rd. If going for Tai food is ok with you?

"Yeah Tai is fine. I'll call for reservations if you want?"

"Ok that would be great. Um, I will see you then."

"Yeah, till then."

Don hung up the receiver and thought well that wasn't so bad.

* * *

Gia slowly hung up the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay that was a bit odd. I wonder what prompted him to call?" She shook her head figuring she would never know. She tapped the side of her chin to think more clearly. I think this may be a good reason to go shopping for something to wear. She checked the time and figured she had put in enough hours at the office today.

She called out to her assistant, "Paula I am going to pack it in for the night is there anything that needs attending before I leave?"

"Yes, Dr. Conti I need you to just sign the Giaradi letter and report and then I can get that in the mail for you."

"Ok great I will stop by your desk on the way out and sign it before I leave."

Gia stopped at Paula's desk and handed her the Dictaphone flash card so the assistant could type the pending reports and letters. "Here is the dictation on the Kruft report. Please type it up for me so I can proof it. I will need it tomorrow afternoon."

Her assistant nodded and handed her the paperwork that she needed her to sign.

Gia signed the letters and initialed the report on the authenticity of the work she had accessed last week. She handed the folder back to her assistant and gave her a smile goodbye. "Nite Paula. See you in the morning."

"Night Dr.. Conti." Gia heard the steady typing of her assistant working on her newest letter. She smiled with a little mischievous grin as she got on the elevator, "Now to find the perfect dress."

* * *

It is Friday night and Giada sat in her car touching up her lipstick. She checked the time it read 7:11PM. She decided that ten minutes was long enough to make the agent wait for her. Always compulsive about time she hated being late but she wanted to make an impression on Don. She got out of the car smoothed her red halter dress down and locked the car door. She entered the restaurant and look around to see if he was here yet. The maitre' d noticed the woman who stepped in the foyer, "May I help you Mademoiselle?"

Giada turned to look at the maitre' d. "Yes, I am suppose to meet some one. The reservation is under Conti."

"Yes Mademoiselle. The rest of your party has already arrived. Please follow me."

Giada followed the maitre' d. She saw Don sitting at a table. His rugged good looks never stopped making her heart throb in her chest. She smiled at him. "Hi Don."

* * *

He looked up at the voice that spoke his name. Giada stood before him. Regaled in his favorite color the maitre' d pulled out the chair for her to sit. His eyes drank her in accessing her shapely form. He stared at how good she looked and was unable to say anything for a moment or too.

He cleared his throat, "Hi."

A small smile came to her lips. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled back at her.

The waiter approached the couple and asked if he could get something from the bar.

Giada had trouble tearing her eyes off of Don's She answered, "Yes, thank you just a glass of your house red wine will be fine."

"And you monsieur?" He looked towards Don.

"I'll have the same."

The waiter walked away from the couple to get the order.

Don and Giada enjoyed quiet conversation. Don found that he was able to relax and let the world go by for a small moment in time. He realized that he enjoyed her company. He now could see why his brother thought so much of her. She listened intently when he talked and even tried to laugh at some of his jokes. Before he knew it the waiter was bringing over the check. They both placed their hand on the check. When Don pulled it away from her grasp.

"You don't have to pay just cause you're the guy"

"I know but I believed I asked you out so I think I should pay. You can get it next time."

"Next time? Are you asking me out for a second date?" She said coyly.

Don smiled at her question partly because he knew what she was doing and partly at his own assumption that she would go out with him again." I guess I am. But you know if you are not interested….." He left it trail off.

She put her head back and laughed, "I'll let you know."

They headed out to the parking lot where Don walked Giada to her car.

Don said, "I had a nice time."

"So did I. I thought it over and I think another date sounds like an excellent idea. Any suggestions on what we would do?"

"Yeah, uh, how about golf?"

She laughed, "Are you on the same date I am? I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't know how to play golf."

He laughed back, "Ok then you pick."

"Actually let's do that. If you don't mind teaching me"

"Nah, I don't mind. We can start out at the driving range."

There is an awkward pause in their conversation. Giada looked down at the ground. She considered kissing him again but decided that she was not going to make the first move this time. She picked her head up and gave him a small smile. She hoped he would get a clue but she wasn't going to bet on it.

Don could tell she was waiting him for her to maybe kiss her. He liked the idea that this beautifil woman was so attracted to him. He decided to make her wait a moment or too longer before he leaned into kiss her. After all he knew she ran a few minutes late tonight on purpose as payback from a few weeks ago.

He gave her a small smile and brushed the side of her cheek. He figured he kept her waiting in the hot seat long enough. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He leaned her back on her car just a little and placed his lips on top of hers. He felt her sigh against him as she gave into his kiss. Their kisses started to become more passionate and deeper. He pulled her body into his more; He could feel her back arch ever so slightly. He ran his hands through her lush curly hair. It was soft and silky and smelled like apples. He pulled gently out of the kiss with her and looked her in the eye. He knew he had her just where he wanted her. He opened the car door for her and murmured in her ear, " Till next time."

She looked back at him a little disappointed that the kiss was over but got into the car. He watched her pull away and he went off to his own car.

Don walked back to his car please with the way the night had turned out. He reflected about her smooth lush lips and her smile. He thought about how her red dress clung to her into all the right places. He remembered how her eyes watched him intently as she listened to him talk. He knew that he was going to have a hard time falling asleep tonight since visions of her danced in his head. He laughed at himself for being so smitten with her after one date but she had that effect.


	3. Things are starting to heat up

Don checked the clock again he needed to leave in a few minutes so he could make his lunch date with Giada. He was determined not to break another date with her. She kept saying that she understood but he had a feeling even she may have her limit. He put the file he was working on in his out bin and decided he better leave. He grabbed his jacket and headed on out. He stopped at Megan's desk.

"I'm heading out to lunch. You can reach me on my cell if you need too." He checked his phone to make sure it was on vibe.

Megan looked at him and snorted "I think we can hold down the fort for an hour without you. Besides I think you should just go enjoy your lunch. Will a certain person involved in the art world be joining you?"

Don replied, "Your powers of deduction never ceased to astound me. Agent Reeves."

Megan shook her head in amusement and went back to her paperwork.

Don arrived at the restaurant and looked around for Giada. He spotted her at a table by the window. The sun poured through and showered her in light. She wore a cream colored suit her hair was pulled up and out of her face. She fiddled with a stray curl and she had a small smile on her lips. He stopped and watched her for a moment. She looked very innocent sitting there but he knew all to well that her looks could be deceiving. Beneath those dark eyes there was a very devilish side that he loved to coax out of her when they were alone. That little playful smiled made him think of their last date.

_They had gone to dinner when she invited him back to her place for dessert. Over the last few date's things were starting to get more physical between them. This wasn't the first time he gone back to her place but they never went any further then kissing. The way she kissed him before they got in the car he had a feeling that she was waiting for him to make the next move. They went through her front door and were greeted enthusiastically by her two dogs. Her larger dog sat waiting patiently for attention and a biscuit while her little dog danced on his back legs and waiving at them pick him up. She bent down to give them both some attention and told them to go lay down. After receiving a treat both dogs greedily ran into the living room to eat their prize. _

_Giada took Don's hand and led him into the kitchen. She opened her freezer and looked back at Don. "I have peanut butter cup or cookies and cream. What'll you have?" _

_He moved to her side and peered into the freezer and whispered into her ear, "Neither" He then ran his lips down her ear and kissed it. _

_He saw her close her eyes and sigh deeply. She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. She rubbed noses with him and gently kissed his lips. He cupped her chin and kissed her deeply on the lips. Their kisses became more passionate. He picked her up and sat her on the counter top. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in close. He ran his hands down her torso and started to slide his hands up the sides of her skirt. She moaned his name as he slid his hands up further. He started to kiss her neck slowly with purpose. His hands caressed her bikini area. She shuddered at his touch. Giada's hands had slid up his shirt. She stroked his chest and ran her hands up his back. Her hands settled on his belt touching the buckle hinting that she may undo it. He heard her whisper, "I want you so much." Right at that moment their passion was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Don groaned in annoyance. _

_"Eppes. Yeah, ok. Call the rest of the team we'll hit them before they take off. Call in the bomb squad we may need them. See you in 20." _

_He looked at her and said, " I have to go." _

_She tried not to look disappointed but he could tell she was. She said, "Bad guys huh?" _

_"Yeah bad guys." He ran his finger down her cheek. _

_She hopped off the counter and told him with a wicked smile, "Make them suffer." _

_He laughed, "Yeah I can do that." _

_He went to kiss her goodbye. She backed away from his grasp, "No way. I'm already all hot and bothered. Gonna have to take a cold shower and eat a whole pint of ice cream cause of you." _

_"Oh really." He arched his eyebrow and caught her in his arms. He kissed her one last time. When he pulled away he saw desire flare back up. _

_"Looks like you'll now have to eat two pints." He said as he left. _

_He listened to her laugh at his comment as he went out the door. _

Don snapped out of his reverie when he saw someone approach the table where Giada was sitting. It was Dean Waters. He watched as the professor kissed Giada's hand. Don watched her give the dean an uncomfortable smile. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he figured he better go to her rescue.

He walked over to the table and kissed her on her cheek hello.

She gave him a warm smile and introduced him to the dean, "Dean Waters I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Don Eppes."

The dean turned to Don, "Eppes you say? Are you related to Dr. Charles Eppes? He's one our professors at Calsci?"

Don nodded, "Yes that's my younger brother."

Before Don could say anything else the dean turned back to Giada and said, "It was nice seeing you again Dr. Conti. I hope you will allow me to cash in that rain check you've been promising me for some Friday evening?"

"Nice to see you too. I will check my calendar and have my assistant call you." She shook his hand goodbye.

When the dean was out of site Giada let out an audible sigh of relief. "You came just at the right moment."

He laughed at her facial expression, "So the dean still chasing you?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You have one lunch date with someone and some how they get the impression that you are interested in them."

Don loved to tease Giada about the night she kissed him for the first time, "Well as long as you didn't just come on out and kiss him for no reason I can't see why he would think that."

She shot him a dangerous look, "You just love to bring that up. Just for that I won't kiss you anymore." She pointed her finger at him.

"I'd like to see you try. You're the one who can't keep her hands off of me."

He watched Giada's face turn crimson red. He laughed. She was about to make some smart remark when the waiter came over to take their order.

While they waited for lunch to be served they made light conversation.

"So what's hot in the art world Dr. Conti?"

"Hmm? Let's see. Of course Da Vinci" She rolled her eyes at the whole Da Vinci Code phenomena. "Don't get me wrong it's a great read and the whole spin on symbolism is amazing but I can't even tell you how many phones calls we've received from people wanting to know if we have any of his works for sale. Anyway, that reminds me I have to go back to Europe for a conference next week. So you will be with out me for two whole weeks. What will you ever do?"

"Would you believe sitting at home pining away for you?"

Giada snorted. "Yeah, some how I don't quite picture that."

"Would you believe that I would definitely miss you?"

She gave him a small smile seeing the truth in that statement. "Yes, I think that I can believe. I'll miss you too, but I am sure there will be plenty of crime for you to keep yourself occupied with."

His smile sobered at her last comment, "Yeah I am sure."

She saw his face turn serious. She reached out and squeezed his hand to reassure him.

The waiter came over with the check. Giada sighed, "Lunch time is over, back to the real world Agent Eppes." She grabbed the check before he could.

"Hey. What do you think you are doing?"

"I believe it is my turn. You can't have all the fun Agent Eppes. She leaned down to kiss him goodbye. "You can leave the tip. Call me later?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand, "Oh yeah by the way tell Dean Waters that he won't be cashing in that rain check. Ever."

She laughed, "Maybe I will and maybe I won't."


	4. Making love can feel so good

**Author's note: I feel I should post another warning for mature content as the story progresses. As always, I do not own or have anything to do with Numb3rs. **

Don was at the office finishing up paperwork on a case that they had just solved when his phone rang.

"Eppes."

"Hey good looking!"

"Hey Giada! What's cooking?" Don laughed.

"Oh not too much other than a nice dinner consisting of Egg Plant Parmesan and a pork roast."

"Sounds delicious. Are you inviting me over?"

She paused for a moment before answering, "Um, No, not really, I just wanted to call and tell you what I had made for dinner."

In his best-wounded voice Don said, "Well I am really hurt. You call me up and tell me you are making eggplant Parmesan and a roast and then go and say that you are not inviting me over. What kind of girlfriend are you?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Giada, You there?"

"Uh, yeah sorry."

"You ok?"

He heard her clear her throat, "Yeah, it's just ummm. You called me your girlfriend. I think that is a first."

"Yeah I guess I did. Is that ok?"

"Well, now I'm' gonna have to change my mind and invite you over. How about it? Think you'd like to come over?

Don grinned, "Yes most definitely." He drummed his fingers on desk and waited for an answer.

"We'll, you didn't answer my question."

"Uh I didn't? She said shyly, "What was it again?"

He laughed, "You just want me to say it again."

"Say what again?" Giada said deviously.

Don gazed at the ceiling and repeated, "Is it ok that I call you my girlfriend?"

"Uh huh. I think that is more then ok with me. And to answer your question, the best kind of girlfriend one that can cook and make pies!"

"Well you know the way to my heart! Food. Should I pick up some wine?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I will be at the office till 5:30 so if you want to swing by about 6:30 that would be great and if something comes up leave a message with my assistant I will be in and out of meetings for the rest of the afternoon."

Don felt a little guilty, "Giada, nothing will come up. Err, I hope nothing comes up. Sorry about the last few dates."

He heard her sigh. "It's ok. Well ok, not ok, but I understand. I really do. I know you wouldn't cancel if you really didn't have too."

"Yeah, but I still feel really bad about it."

"If it will make you fell better you can bring one of your suspects head on a platter. How's that?"

Don grinned, "You are so blood thirsty. But, I think I will maybe just get you some flowers."

"Oh darn! Ok well I have to get going. I will see you later."

"Yeah, till later."

"Mmmm is that a promise?" Giada said as she hung up the phone.

Don hung up his phone he had a bit of a goofy smile plastered on his face.

At the same time Megan & Colby walked by.

Colby stopped to look at Don, "Hey, Don you ok?"

Megan grinned and said, "Yeah, Romeo's fine."

It is about 615pm and she hadn't received any messages canceling from Don cancelling their date.

Giada flew threw her front door. She almost stepped on one of the dogs.

"Shiloh! Ug, you are such a little brat"

At the same time her shepherd mix dog, Lady walked over to greet her mistress and as usual sat down and waited to be petted.

"See Shiloh? Why can't you be as well behaved as Lady?" She said, as she whisked the 9lb dog

in the air to nuzzle him close.

"Ok guys you two better behave! No begging at the table! What am I saying? Like that will ever happen."

At the same time, Giada's twin brother, Giovanni walked in the room. He said, "Umm who are you taking too?"

"Just talking to the dogs."

He shook his head at his sister, "Uh huh. You are so weird."

"Whatever! Hey thanks for putting the roast and the parm into the oven for me."

"No prob. I stole a piece of pie."

"Why am I not surprised? How's the pie?

"It was good. Thanks for letting me crash again. It makes it a lot easier to come here when I

have a double than to go home and then back to the hospital."

"Hey, what are sisters for? Anyway, I am going to change before Don gets here."

"Don again? You must like him. You are nicer to him then you to your own twin. You make him parm and pie!"

"You are such a baby! Go to work and save some lives!"

"Maybe I will call out so I can chaperone."

She glared at her brother, "I am not even going to dignify that with an answer. Don't let the dogs get out when you leave."

Giada headed up to her bedroom to change.

Giada glanced at the clock. It read 620pm. She skimmed through her closest thinking "what to wear, what to wear?"

She grabbed her brown gaucho pants and a pink sleeveless top. Pulled her curly hair out of its bun and tried in vain to make it look like it has not been in a bun all day. She quickly freshened up and threw on some lip-gloss. Fabulous! She said as she rolled her eyes at the mirror.

Of course at this time the doorbell rang which sent the dogs into a barking frenzy.

Giada started to rush down the stairs and then stopped to compose herself. It has been almost a week since she has seen Don last and well who could blame her for her excitement.

She opened the door to let him in and to keep the dogs from getting out, "Back you two beasts, let the man in."

Don laughed at the sight of Giada pushing the two dogs a side.

"Hi there." She touched his arm.

"Hi yourself." He replied. He then smiled and leaned over to kiss Giada. He smelled the sweet scent of her perfume and inhaled a little bit deeper.

Giada flushed ever so slightly as she returned his kiss.

"I bring an offering of flowers and wine." He held up the wine bottled

Giada saw the flowers and gasped, "You remembered irises are my favorite flower."

He liked that she was pleased that he remembered something like that.

"Well come in, come in., Dinner should be ready. Go sit on the couch and relax." She turned and asked him, "Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Instead of sitting on the couch he followed her into the kitchen savored the way she walked.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" She asked.

"Not to bad. Got a lot of paperwork done and files updated. How was yours?"

"Eh. About at good as sitting in meetings all day could be." She handed him the beer.

He replied, "Yeah sounds like fun. I saw your brother on his way out."

She shook her head, "Yeah, he was here between shifts. He wanted to stay and chaperone but I think he just wanted another piece of pie." She said as she gestured to the pie with a large gaping slice in it.

Don pulled her close and kissed Giada savoring the feeling of her pressed against him. He murmured, "Chaperone? Who needs a chaperone?"

Giada giggled. At the same time the bell went off for dinner.

She pulled away from him, "Go sit down. Dinner is ready." She pointed to the fridge, "Can you grab the salad from the fridge? We can start that while the parm and meat are cooling."

They sat down to a nice meal.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Don shook his head. "No I think I ate more then enough."

"Yeah I think I did too."

Giada stood up to start clearing the dishes away. Don said, "Here let me helps you with that."

"I got it."

He shrugged, "If I help it gets done faster."

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.

They both retired to the living room to relax.

Giada sat on the couch next to Don. "Do you want me to put the game on?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We don't have to watch the whole thing I can just check the scores."

"No worries, we can watch the game. I used to sit and watch the game with my dad all the time. Sometimes, it was the only time we were able to spend time together. You know with all his traveling and then all the activities that I was involved in? So I am into it as much as I could be."

Don smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know you're a pretty decent girlfriend," he said. He then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

A small smile enfolded over her lips as she rested her head on Don's shoulder. She mused could it get any better than this? She closed her and eyes and just relaxed.

Don looked down at Giada's face and saw the little smile that had spread over her lovely face.

Her eyes were closed and he saw that she looked contented. He brushed a stray lock of her curly hair away from her face and turned back to the game.

Don's cell phone rang it broke the silent contentment.

He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his dad, "Hey, dad. No you are not bothering me.

"Yes, I am at her house. Hold on. My dad wants to know if you'll be joining us for dinner again."

"Yeah, sure. Just the name the date."

"Uh huh, Tomorrow night a 6pm?"

"Sounds good to me. Tell him I will bring dessert."

"Dad, yeah she will be there. She said that she like to bring dessert."

"He said thanks and that would be fine. Ok talk to you later bye dad."

Don turned to Giada and asked her, "So what are you going to bring for dessert?"

"You know that pie I made? I knew my brother would eat some so I made 2 pies."

Don laughed, "What kind of pie or I guess pies?

"Well, you saw the apple one on the counter with the big gaping hole in it and the other one is an ice cream pie."

"MMM? That sounds good."

Don looked into Giada' eyes when he leaned into kiss her.

They began to kiss slowly and gently at first. He ran his hands down her neck then to her back as he pressed into her. Their kisses became deeper. He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her neck. His hands caressed her thighs.

Giada pressed her body into Don more. She allowed him to push her down on the couch flat so his body was on top of hers.

He nibbled on her ear and then slowly kissed her neck.

Giada felt his need and her body like wise was responding just as strong.

She breathed his name, "Don?"

"Mmmm?"

"Let's go upstairs."

He stopped kissing her and searched her eyes. "You sure?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I most certainly am."

He smiled and said, "Okay."

He got up and extended his hand to help her up. She smiled and gently pulled him to the stairs.

They stopped at the top of the stairs to share another long kiss. She pulled him to the bedroom and puts the lights on dim.

They stood at the foot of the bed and kissed. Don slipped his hand under Giada's shirt and pulled it over her head to reveal a pink floral bra that covered her luscious breasts. He lowered his lips to kiss the tops of them.

Giada started to unbutton Don's shirt. She longed to just rip it off him so she can feel his skin next to hers. She ran her hands down his back and shoulders. She caressed them as they continued to kiss.

She pulled out of the embrace.

"Let me go change into something more comfortable." She excused herself and went in the bathroom.

"Oh boy" she sighed. "Ok, ok relax Giada." She splashed some cold water oh her face. She undressed and slipped on the pale lilac negligee that she bought the week after their first date. She looked in the mirror and thought, "well buying this was a bit presumptuous but right on the money." She freshened up with a splash of her perfume and dusted herself with her powder. She looked into the mirror squared her shoulders back and stepped out of the bathroom

He was resting on her bed with his arms above his shoulders. He saw her step out the bathroom and immediately sat up. He went to her side and guided her to the bed.

"You look beautiful", he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

They began kissing again and caressing each other. He felt her hands tug at his belt to unbuckle it. Her hands caressed his hipbones as she freed him of the rest of his outer wardrobe.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He scooted down next to her and began to kiss her face and lips. She pulled him closer to her. Their kisses became deeper. She could feel the heat that he was generating towards her. She slipped her hands into his boxers. His hands slid her negligee up to reveal her thighs. He braced himself to enter her. She moaned with pleasure as he slid into her moist center. Their bodies worked in tempo, slowly and purposely. He heard her moan his name as she grasped his buttocks to pull him closer. Their rhythms became more frantic as their lovemaking continued. Their kisses matched the pace of their moving bodies.

Don heard Giada gasp ever so slightly with extreme pleasure. He felt a pulsing inside her and it surrounded his hard core.

Don opened his eyes and found him self-looking into hers eyes. Her eyes were luminous and full of pleasure. He realized she had orgasmed and he felt her body contracting around him. He began to move with her contractions and lost him self in his own pleasure. His orgasm was deep and encompassing.

He shuddered with pleasure one last time and kissed Giada firmly on the lips. He looked into her eyes and saw love for him in them. It drew him back a little.

"Giada?" He managed to whisper.

"Mmm?"

"I…"

She searched his eyes, "What?"

He was about to tell her he loved her but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he did feel that way. Don knew that if he said something that he didn't mean to her that he would break her heart. Looking into her eyes he couldn't do that to her.

"I just wanted to say how beautiful you are."

He leaned down and kissed her again.

He pulled out of her warmth reluctantly. It felt like he was loosing a part of himself.

He pulled her close. She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes.

They both fell into a blissful sleep.

A few hours pass and Don awakened. He glanced at the clock it read, 1135pm. He looked down and saw Giada curled up beside him sleeping. He watched her sleep and contemplated their early lovemaking. Lovemaking? Yes, that was it. Not just sex. He knew that he would remember this moment with her for the rest of his life.

Giada stirred awake.

"Don?"

"Yes, I's late. I guess I should be going."

"Stay. I want you to stay." Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

He kissed and nuzzled her neck. "Yes, I can run home in the morning and change before I go to the office.

She began to kiss his lips, chin and than his chest. She started to caress him.

She straddled him and ran her hands over his chest. She ran her hands across his chest as she leaned into kiss him. One of her negligee straps fell off her shoulders exposing one of her breast.

Don leaned up to kiss her nipple. He nibbled with his teeth causing her to moan. He slid his other hand under her negliee and felt her warm and moist with desire. He then flipped her over onto her back so he could be on top.

"I want to see your whole body." He said as he pulled the negligee off.

She moaned, "Please. Don't keep me waiting."

He smiled and started kissing her slowly up and down her body. He stopped at her breasts and teased her nipples. She let out another moan. He liked to see her begging for him.

"Don please I can't take it anymore."

He laughed and finally acquiesced to her pleas.

He pushed into her slowly with long strokes at first and then harder shorter ones. Her breathing became more rapid and he felt her nails rake his back.

They make love for the second time with even more explosive results.

They held each close and fell into a deep sleep.

It is 645am and Don woke up. At first he was unsure of where he was. He rolled over and recognized his surroundings.

He smiled lied back on to the bed to contemplate the events of the past evening. He heard the shower go on and humming coming from the bathroom.

Giada, poked her head out and said, "Want to join me Agent Eppes?"

He nodded his head and got out of the bed

He stepped into the bathroom.

He caught a glimps of Giada in the tub washing her hair.

She called "hey you coming in or not?"

He pulled back the panel to see a large Jacuzzi tub that also had panels to make it a shower.

There were two showerheads pulsating hot water.

Don whistle,d "Sweet."

"Like it?"

Don nodded.

Don watched Giada comb her curly locks out. She then took a washcloth and lathered it up with scented soap.

'Excuse me kind sir but would you be so kind to wash my back?"

Don laughed, "It would be an honor to wash milady's back."

He took the cloth and gently washed Giada's back.

She smiled and began to wash his chest.

"Now turn around so I can wash your back." She purred.

He turned his back to her. She massaged the soap into his neck and back and even in his backside.

They helped each other wash the soap off as they caressed each other.

Don slipped his hands around Giada's back and kissed her. He then proceeded to kiss both of her breasts and then her stomach and back up to her breasts.

He started to kiss and suckle her nipples.

"Don, make love to me again."

"Here?"

"Yes here. "

Giada's hands found his shaft and started to caress it to hardness.

Don's breathing became more rapid as he moaned in pleasure.

She wrapped one of her legs around Don's middle while the other counter balanced her.

Giada than took Don's member and slid him into herself.

They move their bodies in a quick rhythm since they were in a precarious position. They both orgasmed rather quickly and collapsed onto each other.

They pull away to allow the warm water to rinse over them.

Giada smiled. "I am getting out now. When your finish come downstairs I'l have some breakfast for you."

She kissed his cheek and stepped out of the shower.

He changed the pressure of the showerhead to work on the kinks in his neck.

He finished his shower and turned off the water. He toweled off and put on his close from yesterday.

Don joined Giada downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast. He stole a glance at her as she skimmed through the paper. She caught him looking at her.

"Everything alright?"

"More then alright? I could get use to this."

She cocked her head to the side and replied, "Well, I will have to keep that in mind."

He got up and kissed her on the forehead and said, "I will see you later? Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Nah, I will meet you there since I have to come home first."

"Ok well have a good day. I will see you later."

"You too." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Giada, watched Don leave and smiled at the wonderful evening and morning they has shared.

She sighed, "Guess I better snap out of it and get ready to work." She walked upstairs humming a little tune.

He walked out to his car and got in. He started the ignition. Before he pulled out of the driveway he looked back at the house that contained this woman, the woman that he was falling in love with. The realization hit him and it scared him a bit. He shook his head and groaned, "It's going to be a long day."


	5. Dinner and a conversation with dad

Alan was in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. At the door was his older son's girlfriend and he hoped maybe his future daughter-in-law. He just hoped his son didn't screw it up and drive her away.

"Hello Alan. Thanks for inviting me over."

"Come in. You are always welcome here." He saw that she was juggling a pie container. "Here let me help you with that."

She gave Alan a large smile, "Thank you. This should go in the freezer."

"No problem, I will put it in. Dinner should be ready soon."

"It smells really good. Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, No. Why don't you go out to the garage and wrestle up everyone and tell them to go to the dining room. We can eat as soon as Don gets here which should be in a few minutes."

Gia entered the garage and saw Charlie covered in chalk dust and emphatically arguing a point with Larry. Amita was correcting some test. Her red pen flew across the papers.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey Gia, Good to see you again" said Amita,

Neither, Charlie or Larry responded to Giada's greeting.

Amita shook her head, "Don't mind them. They're lost in their own world again."

Gia laughed and agreed with that statement.

Larry said, "We are not lost. Greetings Dr. Conti."

"Please call me Gia. Doctor sounds so formal."

Charlie walked over to Gia and gave her a big hug, "How you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I have been really good Charlie. As far as not being around for a while you can blame your brother or maybe the criminals"

"Ah yes. That's right he cancelled a few dates with you. Well at least you don't seem to be mad at him. You could blame the criminals but it may be more fun to blame Don."

"What's this I hear about blaming me?" Said Don as he walked in the garage.

Larry said, "I believe your brother was expressing that we have not seen Dr. Conti I mean Giada in a while and she alluded that it was either your fault or the criminals."

"Uh huh. Well I am going with the criminals. Hi there." He smiled at Giada.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Always the criminals huh? I know it's always their fault causing all the problems. Hey Amita has a man ever used that excuse on you before?"

Amita laughed. "No I don't think so but I guess it's better then him _saying I have to wash my hair or something_."

Giada laughed at her joke, "Yeah I guess he could've said that. "Well Alan sent me in here to collect everyone for dinner since he said we would start as soon as Don arrived."

They all stream out of the garage and headed towards the dining room.

Don pulled Gia's aside. He wanted to talk to her for a minute.

"Hey, you sure you are not mad about all the cancelled dates? Cause I'd understand."

Gia smiled and said, "No truly I'm not. But it won't stop me from teasing you a teensy bit. Better yet now, I can get your brother to give you a hard time too."

He grinned. "Ok good." He then pulled her towards him for a kiss.

She melted against him.

Don smiled at her reaction, "Well now that I have properly greeted you let's go eat."

Dinner is finished and Alan started to clear away the plates.

Alan said, "Why don't you three retire to the living room? I will put the coffee on and we can have dessert."

Don and Charlie started to help their dad clean up.

Alan was in the kitchen when Don walked in with some dishes.

Alan peered at his older son and said, "So Donnie how you been?"

"Oh not to bad. Just busy with some new cases."

"That's nice. That's nice. Gia's a fine girl huh? I like her a lot."

Don smiled at the mention of Gia's name. "Yeah, she's great."

"Well, you know I hate to pry Donnie but I think this girl is the one for you. I see the way she watches you. "

"Dad! I think it is a little early to say that."

"Now Donnie when you meet the right person time means nothing. You know from the moment I met your mother I knew she was the one and I was correct."

"Yeah dad, you keep telling me."

"Well I just don't want you to accidentally lose out on a chance at happiness. Time is short. Your mom and I were together for a long time in some people eyes but I still know I got cheated."

"Ok, Dad. I hear what your saying and I'll take it to heart."

Right at that moment Charlie walked in. "Take what to heart?"

Don quickly said, "Nothing Charlie."

"Nothing to worry about Charlie I was reminding your brother not to be a putz and screw up things with his future bride."

"Bride!" Charlie cried. "Did I miss something?"

Don looked to the ceiling and prayed for this to end. "No, Charlie you did not miss anything. Dad, don't put words in my mouth." He said exasperated.

"Now Don. You know I speak the truth. You two may not be there yet but I can see that is where you are headed. It is plain on her face and even yours."

"Yeah Don. I may be pretty dense too but I think I may have to agree with dad on this one."

"Oh great. Now you two are in cahoots with each other. Next thing you will be telling me that Aunt Ida is already sending out the announcements."

Alan said, "That reminds me we should go see your aunt and have her meet Gia."

Charlie looked at his brother, "Now, doesn't that sound like fun Don? Goind to see Aunt Ida."

Don glared at Charlie and tossed a dishrag at his head.

Charlie laughed at his brother being the object of his father's attention.

That's when Alan interjected and said; "You are not off the hook either Charlie. When are you going to find the right woman? I still think you and Amita would be good together."

Charlie sputtered, 'Um. Well Uh."

Don took the opportunity to leave the kitchen and allow his brother to be the recipient of his father's lecture on relationships.


	6. Trust

"Hey Dad" said Don as he walked into the living room.

Alan looked up from his Soduku puzzle at his older son. "Donnie. How you been feeling"

"Good dad."

Don pulled out his cell phone and was about to call his girlfriend when Alan said, "Your brother is out in the garage with Giada if you were looking for him.

Don turned to look at his dad, "What? She's here with Charlie?"

"Uh yeah Donnie. That's is what I said. Why are you so surprised? She was your brother's friend first." Alan arched an eyebrow at his son, "I hope you're not jealous?"

He snorted at his father's question, "Nah, just I haven't seen her since she came back from her trip or really talked to her. Just the same old story she's been busy and I've been working on those cases…." His voiced trailed off, "Well let me go out there and say hello."."

Don walked out to the garage. He heard Gia laughing at something his brother said.

"So what's this? You having an affair with my brother?"

Gia saw Don and jumped up to hug him. "Yes we are having a torrid affair isn't that right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded his head in agreement. "Actually if you must know we are working on a joint lecture for the freshman at Calsci."

Don smiled, "So that's what they call it now. Working on a lecture." He looped his hand through hers.

Giada laughed, 'Yeah Don that's what we call it. So, how you been?"

"Fine. Great. How was your trip?"

"Eh, it was work." She replied.

At this point Alan stuck his head down. "Don you hungry the three of us were gonna order pizza."

"Yeah dad. I'll join you."

Gia turned to Don, "I'm glad to see you." She touched the back of his neck.

Don flinched away from her touch. She jumped back a little. "Hey what wrong with your neck Don?"

"It's nothing. Just a bit tender."

Charlie stopped writing on the chalkboard and looked over at the pair. He saw how tenderly Gia looked at his brother.

"Don your neck still sore from the attack?" Charlie said as he turned back to his equation.

Charlie didn't hear a response back from Don. All he heard was dead silence. He turned his head away from the blackboard. He was about to ask his brother again how his neck felt when he stopped and looked at the face Giada was wearing.

Her face was full of fury. Her eyes darted back and forth between the brothers.

Don shot an angry glance at his brother.

Charlie stuttered, 'I didn't know I wasn't suppose to say anything…………….."

The three of them heard the doorbell ring to announce the pizza had arrived.

Giada turned to Charlie and spoke with quiet force, "Charlie would you mind giving your brother and me a minute. Tell your dad we'll be up shortly for dinner."

Charlie walked pass Don and tried to give him an apologetic look. Don just shook his head at his brother.

Gia slowly turned to Don. Her face betrayed her emotions. He saw her quivering and put a hand to touch her. She pulled away from his touch as if it was a viper.

Giada finally forced herself to speak, "What is your brother talking about? What haven't you told me Don? What happened while I was away?

Don put his hands out to catch Gia and calm her down. She smacked his hand away.

"G it was nothing. I mean it wasn't anything that I wanted to worry you over. I got hit from behind then the perp stuck me with a syringe. I then unfortunately shot him and that was it. I promise I wasn't trying to hide it from you. But I haven't seen you since you got back and we haven't really had time to talk. Why are you getting so upset?"

She had her back to him. She said, "I know you find it hard to talk about things and you don't want to worry me but please don't hide stuff from me. You can trust me with anything." He watched her. Her shoulders were shaking. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around. She had tears streaming down her face. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears away. She was still shaking. He drew her close and held her against his chest.

Don whispered, "I know. I know I can. Shh. Please don't cry. I promise I wasn't holding back. Okay?" He pulled away from her to look in her eyes. "Please believe me?"

Gia sniffled, "Yes I do."

"You look terrible when you cry." Don teased.

Giada smiled or at least tried too.

"Come on let's go eat. Dad is probably wondering what were doing out here." She nodded in agreement. "We can talk later if you want. If you think it will make you feel better."

"Okay. I think we should a little bit. She leaned up and kissed him.


	7. Don's birthdayFluff

A/N: Silly little drivel before the action starts up again.

It was 10 AM July 15th, it was Don's Birthday and he was still asleep. Gia was downstairs making him breakfast in bed. She slid the ham and cheese omelet on a plate and added it to the tray that she had put together. Gia poured a hot cup of coffee and prepared it just the way that Don likes it. She added the finishing touches to the tray and carried it upstairs.

In bed Don was beginning to shows signs of life. Curled up at his feet was Gia's larger dog, Lady who was watched her mistress come in with a tray full of breakfast.

"Scoot", she whispered to the dog, who than lazily stretched before jumping off the bed

At the same time Don opened his eyes and stretched awake. "What time is it? Wow! It's 10 AM."

He spied that Gia has prepared him breakfast and sat up in bed.

"

Happy Birthday sleepy head! Hungry? She lowers the tray onto his lap."

"Birthday." he groaned. He looked at the tray of goodies. "And, yes I am hungry. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

She shrugged and said, "I wouldn't do it if I didn't want too. So enjoy!"

He smiled and plunged into his breakfast.

She sat on the end of the bed, "Aside from dinner at your dad's is there anything special you would like to do for your birthday?"

"No, not really." He said between bites of omelet. "On second thought", he said as he leered at Gia.

She laughed, "Oh great I have to be that nice to you!"

He laughed back, "Yes it's my birthday and you said I could do whatever I wanted."

"Hmm? Maybe I have to revise that plan?"

"Nope to late you said anything."

Gia giggled and said, "Well finish your breakfast you're going to need your strength to keep up with me."


	8. The past comes back

1A/N: Just a note or to they haven't moved in together but Don spends a few nights a week at Gia's place.

* * *

Gia was out in her garden picking some of her tomatoes and peppers

Don stepped out back and called, "Hey Gia do you want me to put the steaks on?"

"Yeah, I am almost done out here." She grabbed her basket and headed into the kitchen.

They heard someone knocking at the door and calling, "Gia? It's me Johnny.

"Hey, I am out in the kitchen."

Gia's brother Johnny stooped down to pet the dogs. "Hey, how are you?" He shook Don's hand and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Hey can we talk? "

"Yeah sure".

"In private? "

Don saw a look pass between the twins.

"I'm gonna put the steaks on the grill."

"Come on we can talk in the study." Johnny followed his sister into her study. She closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Dad called me today and wanted me to talk to you."

"Okay what?"

"It's Greg."

Gia's face filled with a mixture of fear and rage. "What about him?"

"He's been paroled."

Gia's face drained of coloring and she started to sway.

Johnny grabbed his sister, "Gia you ok? Come on let's sit you down for a second." He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse.

She pulled her wrist away, "Johnny I'm fine. I just had to get my bearings."

"Alright, I just don't want you to start having panic attacks again. Have you told Don about Greg?"

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want him to know! And don't you say anything?"

"Ok, ok. I won't but I think you should."

"No."

"Ok. If that's what you want, well I have to get going I am covering for a few hours at the ER."

They stepped out of the study and Gia went to the front to the door with her brother when they heard Don yell from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready. Does your brother want to stay for dinner we have plenty?"

Johnny called back, "No thanks. I have to go to work." Johnny gave his sister a concerned look before her left.

Gia took a deep breath and composed herself before she walked into the kitchen.

Don looked at Gia and asked, "Everything all right?"

"It's nothing just some family business."

Don looked doubtful. He watched his girlfriend hand's tremble. "Are you sure?"

'Yeah, of course I'm sure."

Don decided to let it drop for now. "Why don't you sit down dinner is ready."

They ate dinner in silence. The only sound was the radio playing in the background.

After dinner Don asked, "Do you want to watch the movie that you picked up earlier?"

"Uh, no, I have a migraine I think I will go lay down." She headed up stairs.

Don was puzzled by her behavior but decided not to push her into an explanation. They were still on tenuous ground since their last fight.

"Okay well I'm going to watch the game."

She gave Don a weak smile and went upstairs.

A couple of hours passed and Don was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He decided to pack it in for the night. Gia hadn't come down since she went to lie down so he let the dogs out back one more time before he locked up. He headed to the bedroom. He looked around and did not see Gia anywhere. There was a pile of her clothes on the dresser chair and the bathroom door was closed. He put his head to the door and heard the shower pulsing. He knocked, "Gia? You okay? I 'm going to go to bed." There was no answer. He shrugged when he didn't receive a reply. He dressed for bed and put the game on so he could watch the last inning or two.

On the floor of the tub Gia was sobbing as the hot shower water beating down on her.

She heard Don on the other side of the door asking for her? She was too wrapped up in her own pain to speak. She tried to quiet her sobs so he didn't hear her.

About ½ hour later she stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She changed into her pajamas and came out of the bathroom. She saw Don has fallen asleep trying to watch the end of the game. She turned off the TV and pulled the covers over Don. She got into bed and tried to fall asleep. She stared at the clock never once closing her eyes. She watched the time slip by until she heard the alarm go off at 6:30 AM.

At the FBI office Charlie stopped by Don's desk.

'Hey, Don here is that algorithm pin pointing the next likely robbery spots that you wanted me to quantify."

"Yeah, thanks Charlie." He replied somewhat distractedly.

"Hey Don you ok?

Yeah. I'm ok.

Charlie stood and waited to see if Don would say more.

It's Gia. She has been acting peculiar and distant for a few days now ever since her brother stopped over. I'm just worried about her."

"Really? I wonder what's going on? Have you tried talking to her?"

Don rolled his eyes at his brother, "Of course I have. I tried talking to her last night but she kept saying everything was fine. I can tell she is holding something back but I don't want to push her."

Charlie started to say something when he interrupted by Don's cell phone.

Eppes. Hi, Gia. We still on for dinner tonight. No? Oh. Do you want me to come over? No, all right well I will talk to you later.

He ended his call with Gia. He looked at his brother who gave him a puzzled look. "That was her she said that she wasn't feeling well and she talked to me later."

* * *

A few days have past and despite calling her at work and at home Gia has not returned any of Don's calls.

Don decided to stop over his dad's house since he hadn't seen him in a few days and Alan would give him a hard time if he didn't make an appearance every so often.

Alan and Don sat in the living room watching the game.

Alan turned to his son and asked, "Donny things ok with you and Gia?"

"Yeah, I guess. Actually, she's been real distant lately."

"Have you tried talking to her my boy?"

"Yes, Dad. But, she doesn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to push it since we just had that big fight."

Alan patted his son on the shoulder, "Hmm? Well, I guess the best you can do is let her know that you are there for her and she call tell you anything. If she needs to talk about it she will."

Don scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

It was going on a second week since he has heard heads or tales from his girlfriend. He said to himself, "Enough. I'm just going to go over there and find out why she is avoiding me." He headed over to her house.

Gia opened her door. Don was surprised at the dark circles around Gia's eye it was like she hasn't slept in days.

"Don, what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you. I've called you a few times and you haven't gotten back to me. Gia, what's going on? Why are you evading me?

"I've been really busy Don. I'm not avoiding you and nothing is going on"

"You 're a terrible liar. Why won't you talked to me? Just last month you berated me for not talking to you." He fumed at her.

She started to raise her voice, "Again, there is nothing to talk about. Will you just leave me alone?"

"Fine be that way, don't talk to me. But I know something's wrong and whatever it is your losing sleep over it." He touched her face.

She stepped back from his touch.

Don sighed in frustration and let his hand drop away.

Gia looked at the ground. When she looked up there was tears in her eyes. "Don I don't this is going to work out between us." She then closed the door on him.

Don just stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe it. Did she just break up with him? He rubbed his face and decided if she wanted to ends things then fine her didn't need this nonsense. He started to walk back to his car.

At the same time Don saw Gia's brother drive up and get out of the car.

"Hey Don! How's it going?"

"Not good. Yeah I think your sister just broke up with me."

Startled Johnny said, "What? What happened?"

"I should ask you the same thing it all started the day you stopped by and needed to talk to her in private. What's going on?"

"Umm, Don. You really have to talk to her about it." He looked guiltily at the ground.

Don clenched his hands. He replied, "That's the problem Johnny. She keeps saying nothing's wrong and won't talk to me. And to make matters worse she looks terrible like she hasn't slept in days. "

'I'm really sorry Don. I can't"

Don sighed and walked away from Gia's brother. He got in his car and drove off.

He went home and got himself a beer. He flicked on the TV and found an old black and white movie to watch. He tried not think about what happened earlier. Her words cut deep into his heart. _'Don I don't think_ _this is going to work out between us'_. He got up and went to get another beer. He started to open the fridge door and stopped. he said, "Aw hell!" He loved her. He grabbed his keys and headed back to her place. He was going to try to fight for this relationship. He wouldn't let her go without a fight.


	9. Still sweet

A/N: Our favorite Agent get's to play hero. I hope you like this chapter. Hope it came out alright.

* * *

Gia just go spent the last 1/2 hour in a huge screaming match with her brother. She watched him leave her house and slam the door behind him.

She thought, "This day just keeps getting better and better." She let the dogs out back while she went into the study. Her cell phone rang. She sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was her father.

"Hey dad. I'm ok. You?" She listened in quiet silence to what he told her, "Gone? What do you mean? I don't understand.' her voice when hoarse, "Oh god. Oh god. Yes, I'll go set it now. Okay. I will call Johnny and tell him to come back over." She hung up with her father and promised her that she call him in an hour or so.

She got up to bring the dogs in and set the alarm system. Her hands were trembling and she felt like she was going to throw up.

She opened the study door and was immediately shoved back by a masked intruder. He knocked her unconscious before she could scream.

* * *

An hour or more had past when Gia came too. She opened her eyes and tried to move her head. She was welcomed by a sharp pain. She drew a breath. She tried to move her arms but she couldn't they were tied behind her back. She thought, "What the?" Than it came all crashing back to her. She started to look around her and saw him. He sat with a smug smile on his face, "Hello beautiful." It was Greg. Next to him was another man with a gun on his hand and a scar running down the side of his cheek. "Miss me?" He said as he straddled her.

"Get off me your asshole."

He slapped her, 'Is that anyway to talk to the love of your life?" He traced the line of her jaw down to the top of her shirt.

"What do you want Greg" she hissed.

A trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. He dipped his finger in it and licked it, "Still sweet."

He saw the look of fear in her eyes and laughed.

At that time the two of them heard someone call out, "Gia, you there?"

Gia's eyes went wide. It was Don. She was going to scream out for him to help. Greg immediately put his hands over her mouth. He snarled, "Make one sound and your new lover won't die quickly."

He turned his head to the other man and said, "Go out there and take out the boyfriend. Careful he's a fed."

The scarred man grinned back at Greg and said, "With pleasure."

Gia watched the man walk out of the room. She couldn't let anything happen to Don. She knew what ever she did would provoke him into attacking her but she couldn't let anything happen to Don. If she had just talked to him earlier maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. She took a deep breath and bit hard into his hand. He snatched it off her mouth. She screamed, "Don look out!"

Greg swore and started hitting her, "You're gonna pay for that bitch."

He took out a knife and slashed her across the chest. Just deep enough to make her bleed. Right then Greg and Gia heard a gunshot. They both looked up at the door when it flung opened. Don flew threw the door and onto Gia's attacker. He knocked the weapon out of his hands and they started to fight. For a split second Greg got the upper hand over Don when her heard police sirens. He punched Don one last time and took off. Don tried to go after the other man when Gia moaned, "Don."

He stopped and knelt at her side. He saw that she had sustained a pretty good beating and was bleeding from a stab wound. "Don get him. Please go after him. Kill him" She started to cry.

He touched the side of face and whispered, "Shh, its ok now. I'm here. The police are on their way."

He reached behind her and undid the binding. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. He kept repeating to her, "That it was ok. He was there. It was over."


	10. We all hold back

A/N: this chapter did not come out as well I hoped.

* * *

The police and ambulance came about ten minutes after Don had arrived on the seen.

A medic touched Don on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me Agent Eppes we need to check Ms. Conti's wounds."

Don moved aside and let them attend to Giada. After a few minutes the paramedics told Gia, "Ms. Conti while your injuries are not life threatening we do need to take you to the ER."

Gia nodded. The paramedics loaded her on to the Gurney and put her on the ambulance. Not once did she speak.

"Ms. Conti do you want Agent Eppes to ride with you?"

She looked at Don and back to the medics and nodded her head yes.

Don held her hand on the ride over to the hospital. Not once did she make eye contact with him or answer any of his questions.

They arrived at the hospital. Johnny was talking to one of the nurses when he saw his sister beaten and bleeding being wheeled by. He started to run after her when Don grabbed him and started yell at him, "What the F&# is going on? I go to your sister's house and some thug attacks me and then I find Gia tied up and bleeding and then I get attacked by some other guy. What the hell is going on?"

Johnny said, "Let me go man! It's got nothing to do with you. I need to go to help my sister."

'To hell it has nothing to do with me!"

Don and Gia's brother start to fight when security pulls them apart. One of the other nurses sees the melee ran to get Johnny's girlfriend who was a nurse at the hospital.

"Colleen you have to come quick. Dr. Conti and some guy are trying to beat the crap out of each other."

Colleen looked up, "What? Why?"

"Something to do with Dr. Conti's sister who was just brought in from an attack at her home."

"Son of a bitch." She took off after the other nurse and found both men still yelling at each other.

"Johnny calm down and you too Don. You two are not helping matters." Colleen yelled.

Both men just glared at each other.

At this time the ER attending physician came over, "Is there a problem?"

Colleen spoke first, "No Dr. Brown. Dr. Conti and a family friend are going to let us do our job while the two of them go get some coffee. Isn't that right Dr. Conti and Agent Eppes?"

The attending physician glanced at the two men and said, "Dr. Conti I suggest you do as Colleen says and allow myself and the staff to attend to your sister." Dr Brown stalked away.

Colleen looked at both men and said, "I will go see if I can help your sister. I suggest you do as I ask and I think Johnny you better tell Don what is going on?"

Johnny argued, 'It's not my story to tell."

"The hell it isn't. I think this one time you need to override your sister wishes and do what is best for her. Now go get some coffee both of you and call the rest of your family." She walked away to attend to Gia.

Don and Johnny continued to glare at each other. "Come on." Johnny said, 'If we don't do what she says she'll just come out here and yell at us more." Johnny looked to Don, "How about a beer instead of coffee. We can go to the pub across the street."

Don nodded and followed him out the door to the pub.

They grabbed a table at the back and order two beers.

Johnny sighed and rubbed his temples. Don sat and waited for Gia's brother to tell him whatever the big secret was.

"She is so going to kick my ass for telling you."

"Well I think if you ask her for forgiveness she should cool off in a day or so."

"Yeah well if you think that then you really don't know my sister that well. She never forgets and she rarely forgives." Johnny scratched his head and started talking, "When Gia was a junior at Upenn she met this guy named Greg. They began dating and unfortunately Gia was under a lot of pressure back then. She was studying for 2 degrees and was student teaching for one of her professors. I think it was the only time in her life that Gia was truly vulnerable. It was easy for him to isolate her. That year our younger brother, Pepe was diagnosis with Leukemia. Pepe is ten years younger then both of us. I think my sister didn't want to be a burden on my parents so she emailed less frequently and called home even less. No one knew how bad it was till the incident. "

He took a swig of beer. "Sorry, I'm getting a head of myself. Anyway, she was low on sleep probably not eating much and he wormed his way in. It started out innocent enough. He would make a big deal out of other men checking her out. Trying to defend her honor. She was probably flattered that he made a big deal over her. But then one say he saw her talking to some classmate and later on that evening he accused her of cheating on him and "accidentally" shoved her into a wall. From there it escalated into him punching her where people could not see the bruises and telling her she was dirt. At one point he broke her wrist and then told her if she told anyone he would kill her."

Johnny stopped speaking and took a swig of his beer. He got the waitress's attention and ordered a second beer.

Don swore, "Son of bitch. I just can't believe she'd put up with that."

"Yeah, well we all were. She at times is so strong but when it comes to herself she can be quite vulnerable. Some how Greg knew that and he was able to use that to his advantage."

Don grimaced and said, "You know about two weeks ago before you came over we were out with some friends and some guy was checking her out. When we got to her place I told her about the guy. I teasingly told her,_ it could make a guy jealous. _She gave me this funny look." He sighed, "_She told me that she would never to do anything to make me jealous _and almost begged me to believed her." He rubbed his chin, "I assured her that I have nothing to be jealous about. I know how she feels about us but now I know why she looked so freaked out. Like I would ever lay a hand on her. Damn that SOB."

"Yeah well I haven't even gotten to the good part Don." He leaned into the chair, "She was supposed to come home between summer and fall break but she didn't want us to see what was happening to her. She told us that she had to move into her new apartment and she would be to busy. My parents were worried so they ask me to go check on her. I was going to school in NY and so I ran down. Thinking at the time that my parents were being over protective but I went down anyway. I forgot to call her to tell her I was coming and I guess it was a good thing. I got down to her place and she opened her door and she was standing there with a cast on her arm and a black eye and I just knew by that look on her face. She tried to tell me that she hurt herself moving who did she think she was talking to school. I was a damn medical student with paramedic training and I knew the signs. He was at her place and he saw us arguing the bastard told me to leave slamming the door in my face.

I went home that night shocked. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe my own sister would put up with that. I had to do something but I couldn't tell my parents not with Pepe so sick. I got back to my place and called Gia's best friend Anna and told her what was going on. Anna and I decided to meet the next day and go back down to Philly to get Gia help."

"We got to her place early she wasn't there but her roommate was. She let us in and we waited for her to come back so we could confront her. Gia came home and saw us waiting there for her. She took one look at us and took off. I went after her down the stairs to try to get her to at least talk to us. I had just caught up to her when we heard a scream for help. We both ran up stairs to find Greg strangling Anna. I ran at him and tried to pull him off of her when he stabbed me with a knife. I still have the scar here on my chest." Johnny lifted up his shirt to reveal a 4-inch scar on the left side of his torso.

"It was then that I yelled to my sister to go get help when her face just glazed over with pure rage. It was like something out of a Tarantino movie. She ran right at him and just starting beating him. She just went berserk. She even grabbed a chair and hit him with that. It was like she was possessed by a demon. She just kept beating him and beating him all the while screaming _don't you ever touch my family_. It was so surreal. At some point I was able to get enough strength to pull her off of him. The police came and took us all to the hospital. They rushed Greg into surgery to work on the damage she had done to him. To get to the point no charges were pressed but I think partially because my father intervened. We overheard the doctors tell the police that Greg was injuries were numerous. He has a broken arm, collarbone and cracked ribs. He also had a fractured cheek and suffered severe lacerations to the head. She really did a number on him."

"Greg eventually healed enough that the DA pressed charges of attempted murder of Anna and me. . He was giving 15 years with parole. Gia spent the rest of the semester at home with our parents. She came back to school for the spring semester whole but changed."

We both finished college and medical school. Gia stayed in Philly to work on her doctorate and I finished medical school. We haven't talked much about the whole thing but my sister saved my life. The knife was only centimeters away from doing real damage."

Don looked at Johnny and was amazed by the story.

"I hope this doesn't change your feeling about my sister."

"Naw man. Nothing could make me change my mind about how I feel. I just wish she knew that. That was the past and she did nothing wrong."

"Well, I thought she knew that. But, over the last few years Greg's mother started sending letters to Gia. She would write that anything her son did to Gia was deserved. She hated my sister saying it was her fault that her son was in prison. About 3 months before she moved here the mother died and we heard from prison officials that Greg blamed Gia for his mother's death. So I guess when he was paroled he made a beeline out here to exact revenge" He blew out some air and then finished his beer.

They both sat in silence. Finally Don spoke, "I don't know why she would want to hide this from me."

"She doesn't like to be viewed as weak."

"Weak? Why would I or anyone else think that?"

Johnny put his hands up, "I love my sister but I don't pretend to understand her. I don't know maybe she thought that you would think she was damaged. Who the hell knows! Come on we better get back before they send a rescue party out for us."

The two men headed back to the hospital. Johnny went to check on Gia while the police wanted to talk to Don about what he knew had happened.

The officer took out his note book and started asking, "Agent Eppes do you know the man that attacked you?"

"No. I don't"

"Can you please go over again what happened at Ms. Conti's residence?"

"I went to her house and I notice her front door was ajar. I thought that was odd. As I started to walk in I heard Ms Conti yell and then I saw the perp aiming a gun at me. I was able to disarm him and knock him out. I then ran to where I thought heard Ms. Conti yell. I found her on the floor and another perp hitting her. I immediately launched at him and tried to subdue him. Unfortunately when he heard the sirens he was able to get loose and take off."

"That all Agent Eppes?"

Don nodded.

"Ok well we are going to post a 24 hour guard on Ms. Conti till we can find the suspect. Turns out the perp that you subdued is Dante Waters. He was an apparently a cellmate with the guy who got away. They both came out here to murder their ex-girlfriends. Fortunately for Ms. Conti they went to Mr. Waters' ex's house first."

Colleen walked over, "Excuse me officer. Don she's asking for you?"

He nodded and asked, "Officer do you need me for anything else?"

"No I think we have all we need at this time."

Don followed Colleen to the room that Gia was in. She had a hospital gown on. Her face was bruised and she had a cut over her left eye. There were some bruises on her wrists where she had been bound.

Don walked to the side of the hospital bed. She looked up and him standing there. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I drag you into this. You should go home now."

Don put his hand to forehead. He replied, "This is ridiculous. Gia I am here for you. For once in your life. Let some one be strong for you."

"I don't understand you. Why would you want to stay with me after the way I treated you? Don you deserve better."

"Do I really need to tell you why? You for one know how I feel cause I see my feelings reflected back in your own eyes. Gia I love you damn it."

"I love you too Don." She looked down at her hands. "I just want to be able to love you with out anything holding me back Don. I just don't think I can do that."

"G. No one can do that. No one. We all have something that makes us hold back a little part of ourselves. I think it's just human nature but that is why we at least try."

She looked into his eyes and couldn't believe the depth of emotion he had in them. "You'd take me back?"

"In heart beat."

Excuse me Ms. Conti but the doctor says that you are to be released as soon as I go over the care of your wounds."

Both Don and Gia looked up at the nurse standing in the doorway.

"Oh ok. I am glad to hear that."

The nurse went over the discharge instructions and gave her some pain medication. The nurse helped Gia change her shirt into one that her brother had given to her. When she was done she left the room.

"Come on I'll take you home. Actually well go to my place till the police have finished processing your place."

"Ok, Oh my gawd! The dogs. I totally forgot about the dogs."

"Shhh. It's ok. Your neighbor came and took them. They're fine."

She nodded in relief, "So you really love me?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, more then I can bare sometimes Don. More then I can bare."

He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Same here Gia."


	11. You have nothing to fear

Hey, I am really stumped with this story. This is just a fill in chapter to let the reader know that things are well with out lovers. I am hoping if I post this chapter and just sort of move on a bit that I can get a clear picture of what needs to be for the last chapter (Maybe 2, but after no more than 2). Funny thing I know how it will end but I can't find the map to get me there. So any thoughts are always appreciated it.

PS yes more gratuitous sex follows.

* * *

Its been over two weeks since the attack at Gia's house. She had agreed to stay at Don's while the police were searching for Greg but unfortunately the trail had gone cold. Gia's dad had pulled some strings and had an agent out of Don's office shadow Gia too and from work and in the evening when she was alone till he came home.

Don was making it a point to be home at a decent hour (and we all know that means still late like 8pm) so she wouldn't be sitting in his apartment by herself. She was doing a lot better than she was over a week ago. She stopped jumping at every sound she heard and her hands no longer trembled. She seemed almost back to her old self. Unfortunately she would still flinch whenever he would touch her. Her eyes still held a small of fear that he longed to banish from her eyes.

It was well after midnight and he was out on the couch flipping through channels when she came out of the bedroom. She was barefoot and wore only one of his tee shirts.

"Don?"

"Hmm?"

"You coming to bed soon?"

"Yeah, how come you're not still asleep?"

She padded over and stood in front on him. "Umm, I can't sleep. I'm lonely without you."

"Ok I will come to bed so you can sleep."

He watched her face cloud over for a second but then a familiar look appeared in her eyes, "Who says I want to sleep?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I am not interesting in sleeping." She proceeded to straddle him on the couch.

Don watched her unsure of how to respond. He watched her eyes flicker back and forth from fear and desire.

She leaned in and kissed him. His arms enfolded around her back as he kissed her back.

She pulled away from him and pulled off the tee shirt she was wearing. She said, "Don I need you to make love to me right now. I need to feel your arms around me. Please."

His eyes took in her nude body and fell upon the knife wound she had suffered. It was healed but still looked like an angry scratch. He looked back in her eyes and said, "Are you sure?"

"Oh god I'm sure." She leaned in and kissed his ear.

Don lowered Gia into the couch. He began to kiss her all over while her hands deftly removed the clothing he had been wearing. His lips gently kissed the wound and then made their way up to her breasts. Gia let out a moan of pleasure. She ran her hands down his back and drew him closer to her. He entered her warmth and felt her wrap her legs around him. Don and Gia moved together in a fast rhythm. He then pulled out her and in one swoop picked her and carried her off to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom they starting to kiss and touch one another slowly. They kissed and made love like it was their first time together. He wanted to take extra time with her.

He whispered, "You have nothing to fear."

She looked him in his eyes for a moment before replying, " I know."


	12. I was inspired

Posting another warning for content

you may need a pint of ice cream or two to cool down.

Hope you enjoyed this story but like all good things...

* * *

He awoke to find himself alone in their bed. He smiled at the thought of 'their' bed. He had moved into her place a little under a month ago. The couple of weeks she stayed at his place after she was attacked made him re-evaluate what he wanted out of life. He looked over at the clock it read 6:20AM. He wondered where she was at this early in the morning. In her spot in the bed was Lady. He said to the dog, "You know you're not suppose to be in the bed." The dog picked it's head up off of the pillow and looked at Don. She yawned and put her head back down and went back to sleep. Don chuckled to himself and said, "Hey don't come sulking to me when your mistress yells at you." He stretched and got up out of the bed. He stopped into the bathroom to take care of his morning needs and brush his teeth. A few minutes later he decided to go and search for his girlfriend. He found her in the study. She was wearing one of his old tee-shirts and most likely nothing underneath. He watched her for a moment, as she stood transfixed in front of the canvas. She finally noticed that he was standing in the doorway watching her. She smiled when she saw him. Don saw that her cheeks were flushed; she had a smudge of paint on her cheek and her eyes held the same ardor that he saw in them when they made love. He returned the smile and said, "You're up early." 

Gia replied, "Or up late depending on how you look at it." She turned back to the painting and added another stroke. "I was inspired." A grin appeared on her face as her eyes slid over Don. "Very inspired."

He felt his cheeks flush as her eyes raked him over. He said, "Really? Can I see?" He motioned to the painting.

"Sure."

Don looked at the painting and said, "Wow. That's amazing. Do you have a name for it yet?"

Gia tapped the end of the brush on her chin and replied, "Hmm yes. I think I'll call it Lovers Entwined." She gave him a coy smile as she put the paintbrush and palette down on the desk.

"Really? Care to tell me why you picked that name?"

"No, but I can show you." She stepped closer and to kiss his lips.

He captured her lips and pulled her into a tight embraced. She ran his hands up his tee-shirt and returned his ardent kisses. He slid his hands up the side of shirt and indeed found out that there was nothing underneath. He nudged her towards the edge of the desk. He whispered, "Let me inspire you more." He kissed her deeply and could feel her tongue gently on his as their kisses became more passionate.

After a few moments they slid down to the floor. He laid down on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned his name as he pushed into her. "Oh Don you feel so good."

He felt her hands slide down his back and hold him into her more. He thrusted deeper into her body. He heard her gasp with each move he made. He whispered, "Open your eyes Gia." He put his hands on either side of her face.

He loved starring into her eyes while they love. He loved to see her eyes cloud over with passion and see her totally let loose. She met his gaze. The look in her eyes when she stared at him nearly made him loose all control. He waited till he felt her body convulse in pleasure before he finally let go himself go. They both stared into each eyes as they both reached orgasm.

When finished they laid in each other arms on the floor. Don said, "How is that for inspiration."

Gia responded, "Oh at least 3 paintings worth."

"Only 3? I think at least 5."

Gia laughed, "Hmm 5? Maybe your right."

At some point Gia and Don both dozed off. An hour so later Gia stirred and kissed Don on the cheek. She said gently, "Don why don't we go upstairs to the bed so we don't get a sore backs."

"Mm? Good idea but I need to run to the office for a couple of hours."

"Ok well let me go make coffee while you shower."

She stood up and stretched. She looked down at him still on the floor. She said with a smile, "Stop looking up my shirt."

He pulled himself into an upright position and said, "But I like the view."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him the shoulder.

After showering he joined her in the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee in his travel mug and kissed her on the forehead.

He said, "I'll be back by lunch at the latest."

"No prob. I'm just gonna make pot of sauce so I can make Manicotti for dinner. I thought maybe we could have Charlie and Amita over."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll give him a call."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Yup. See ya."

* * *

After Don left Gia went upstairs to shower. She came downstairs in her robe and started to chop parsley and garlic to make spaghetti sauce. She hummed a little tune to herself and enjoyed the mild stiffness in her lower back from earlier.. She poured a couple of tablespoons of oil in a large pot and added the garlic. She was about to add a spare rib and a piece of braciole. When a voice speak, "I hope you enjoyed yourself earlier on the floor cause that will be the last time you'll get to have sex with him you slut." 

She felt bile rise in her throat. She turned her eyes and saw Greg standing in the kitchen not 5 feet away. He was pointing a gun right at her. His eyes were wild and his clothing was disheveled from being on the run for the last 2 months. He took a step towards her. She felt her fight instinct kick in. She grabbed the pot of heating oil and through it at him. Hot oil hit Greg in the face and hands knocking the gun on the floor. He felt to his knees and howled in pain.

"You bitch."

She took a frying pan and hit him in the back of the head before making a beeline for the gun. He reached out to get it first but the oil burns slowed him down.

She had the gun and pointed at him. Keeping her eyes on him she grabbed the phone and called Don.

"Don it's me Gia. I need you to come quick. Greg is here and I shot him."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is all right now. Just get here quick." With that she disconnected the call and looked back at him.

He sneered at her as he tried to get up off the floor. "You didn't shoot me bitch."

She gave him a cold smile and said, "Oh you right I didn't." She cocked back the gun and shot him in the leg. "See that was easily rectified."


	13. Who's the slut?

Ok get out the ice cream this is maybe 1/2 a pint or so...

* * *

Don came home to find his young neighbor Allison in the kitchen feeding the dogs. When she saw him walk into the kitchen she said, "Hi. Mr. Eppes."

"Hi Allison."

"Dr. Conti asked me to come over and feed the dogs. She also told me to give you this note."

"Ok thanks Allison."

"No prob, Mr Eppes."

"You know Allison you are allowed to call me and Gia by our first names."

'Yeah but my mom doesn't really approve."

"Ok well if that is this case you should do as your mom says."

The young preteen grinned back at him, "Yeah I try." She leaned down and petted the dogs before she let herself outside the front door.

Don shook his head and turned back to the note that Gia left for him. It read:

_Hey Don,_

_Tried to call you but you operator said you were out of office. Working late. Had Ali feed dogs. Dinner in fridge for you if your hungry. Please let dogs out one more time before you go to bed. I should be home a little after 11. Big project. Will tell you about it later. Don't wait up._

_Love G. _

_PS. If you give dogs a treat give them one. They already had more than their quota for the day. _

Don smiled as he reread the note. Instead of writing love she drew a heart. He opened the fridge and saw a platter with wax paper on it and said, 'Microwave and eat me...in that order.' There also was a container that had a salad in it with a note stuck to it said, 'Eat me first. I'm healthy.' He laughed to himself. His girlfriend was a bit of a nut sometime but he knew that was part of her charm. He peaked into the freezer and saw that the ice cream had a note on it that read, 'Don't even think of having any of me till you have your dinner' He laughed again. After eating the dinner she had put aside he went through his mail. He looked at his the clock on the wall it was a little after nine. He left the dogs out one more time and headed up to watch some TV in the bedroom. He spent the next hour or so flipping through the channels. He finally decided to watch a the last inning of the world series play offs. At about quarter till eleven both of Gia's dogs started to bark and then whine for their mistress. They ran down stairs to greet her. After a few minutes he heard her come up the stairs the dogs galloping ahead of her. She trudged into the bed room and fell face forward on to the bed.

She groaned, "I missed you bed."

Don grunted, "Well hello to you too."

She turned her head and looked at Don. She replied, "Oh hello lover. I miss you too but I really miss the bed right now."

He snorted a laughed and rubbed her back. "Hard day?"

She rolled over onto her side and said, "Oh yeah. And tomorrow and the next three weeks will be more of the same. Anyway, how was your day? I tried to call you twice to let you know I would be home late but as my note said the operator said you were unavailable."

"Yeah I was out running leads all afternoon."

"Turn up anything?"

"Eh. A little."

"Don't worry you'll catch them. You always catch them. "

"Thanks for faith."

She yawned, "No prob that's what girlfriends are for."

He put his arm around her and then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead." So you want to tell me what this new project is?"

"Huh? Oh you know how that firm is opening a art gallery to feature LA area artists?"

He nodded his head.

"Yeah, well now guess who they decided they want their first featured artist to be?"

Don paused, "You?"

"Yup good old me."

"That's wonderful G."

"Yeah well as wonderful as it seems I still have to plan the opening and then they want me to display at least 20 paintings. I don't have 20 quality painting to show." She groaned, "I may have 9 that I can show. It's gonna be a long three weeks."

He played with a piece of her hair and said, "Don't worry you can get it done. I know you pretty good. Once you set your mind on something there's no stopping you."

She turned her head and gave him a smile, "Thanks for the faith."

He mimicked, "No prob that's what boyfriends are for.

She let out a tired giggled.

He poked her in the side and said, "Come on get up and go put your night clothes on."

She groaned, "No to comfortable."

"Fine. Don't grumble later that you should have changed." Never able to resist teasing her, "So you have to show twenty paintings. Think you'll need some inspiration?" He said as he let his hand trail down her breast and hip.

Gia started to laugh, "I'll let you know. I don't think that twenty paintings on sex is what the firm had in mind."

He grinned back, "Yeah maybe you're right."

"Yeah besides then everyone will know the truth."

"Yeah what truth?"

She propped herself onto her elbows, "That you're such a slut for me."

He sputtered, "I'm the slut?" He rolled on top of her. "Let me show you who the real slut is."

She laughed as he started to ravaged her all over and make her pant his name. Her tiredness faded away as she reciprocated his lust. She whispered, "Slut." She heard him laugh as she started to pulse with an orgasm.


	14. The look of a well satisfied

A/N: Rated R for content... I like to warn. THis chapter has not been beta and will be. I will repost it when they are done but a few happy readers want to read now...I hope you like. Get out the ice cream I am prescribing at least a whole pint to cool your jets.

Gia wearily walked into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. She was still dressed in her formal red dress that she wore to the gallery opening. The last two weeks were a blur in her mind. She not only planned the event, she painted for the event and attended as a representative for herself and her firm. After coming home from her day job she had pretty much locked herself in the study and painted every night so she would have something to show. She painted over 35 paintings and only 16 made the grade. Her paintings had been a range of emotion from the frenzy of her anxiety to her sadness when she heard a family friend had died back in Philadelphia. Some of her painting's subjects were her feelings for Don filled with reds and creams that showed not only her passion for him but also her respect and love.

One of the painting had featured several 3 pares of eyes they were of her friends and family. She enjoyed watching them try to figure out who was who. Only Megan Reeves had correctly identified all the eyes except for the three sets she had never met before. Charlie had gotten every pair wrong except for one and that was the ones that Gia painted of Margaret Eppes from her memory.

Her parents had come out a couple of days ago to attend the gallery telling her that they wanted to be there for her big day. But she wasn't fooled they came out West to meet, no not meet but to see if Don was good enough to be going out with their daughter.

At dinner the Thursday evening before the gallery opening she couldn't have been happier at the way that Don handled her parents and handled them he did. Okay well Don handled her father as much as one seasoned FBI agent could handle another one. Gia could sense that for the first time her dad had actually liked one of her boyfriends. He never liked any of her boyfriends' (all whopping 4 of them) ok he liked what's his face from high school Tommy, cause he knew that it would go nowhere after they graduated. Her father was very protective of his youngest daughter. However, if people thought her father was protective god help them her mother was worse.

Five foot one and 105 pound, Philomona Conti was a force to be reckoned with. If she had been a law enforcement agent Gia imagined that any one she would have arrested would have begged to confess. Why? She had this look that could melt stone and make you do whatever she wanted.

Gia was the only one of Philomena's children who could effectively ignore the look. Her mother and her had butted heads since Gia was at least five yours old. She almost fell over when Don deftly had her mother believing that he was the best thing since sliced bread.

When the two ladies has excused themselves to powered their noses Gia's mother turned to her and said that she thought that Don was the perfect man for her daughter. She found him kind, intelligent and very handsome.

Things couldn't have been more perfect till her mother turned a knowing look at her daughter and asked her how her sex life was! Saying, "You know Giada a successful relationship needs to have some oomf in the bedroom like your father's and mine." Gia felt her face drain of color. Even though Gia had the power to ignore that look her mother knew many other ways to get under her skin. Then things got worse her mother turned to her and asked her as they left the ladies room when Giada thought that Don would be proposing since they were technically living in sin.

After that comment Gia kept shooting looks at her mother trying to warn her from saying anything like that to Don.

_Once at home Don had turned to Gia and said, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" _

_'Yeah? Is that what you think? Let me tell you about the conversation with my mother." As she told Don what her mother had said she watched his face turn a slight shade of green. _

_Don could only reply a quiet, "Oh."_

And the 'fun' was only beginning. Tomorrow her sister was having a BBQ and had invited Don and his family. She wondered what nightmare tomorrow would be.

Thinking about the art gallery again she spied at one point Alan and her mother speaking quietly to one another. She didn't even want to try to imagine what they were plotting. Gia's mother gushed over Charlie and all his accomplishments. She also asked him when he thought he would settle down and that nice dark haired girl named Amita seemed like a good choice. Charlie's face faced turned crimson as he tried to reply to her comment.

Giovanni and his fiancé were also in attendance (thank god!) Philomena when she caught site of them at the gallery started to pepper them with questions on when they would be setting a date. Gia could only sigh in relief that someone had garnered her mother's attention from her for a while.

About an hour into the opening her boss welcomed the guests to the opening of the gallery. He told everyone that it couldn't have been down with out Dr. Giada Conti and that the gallery was also proud to be first to display her work. She was then given the microphone and gave the small speech she had prepared.

She said, " Thank you all for attending tonight. My ego and I appreciate it." (Light laughter followed from the audience)

She went on to explain the concept of the gallery and that they would indeed feature local artist and art from all genres's and time periods. She hoped that many would return to view all the wonderful things that the gallery would have for sale and people would participate in the monthly auctions.

Gia gave one last smile to the crown and told them she wanted to thank the people in this world that she loved the most. The people, who supported her, let her fly when she needed to fly and grounded her when she needed to feel the earth beneath. She told all that none of this would be possible without her family and her friends. She told them she loved them all and thanked them again. She raised her wine glass and propose a toast to those people she spoke of. "With out you all I'd crash. I love you and I thank you." Everyone raised their glass and toasted.

Gia mingled and talked to guest as they sipped wine and ate crab puffs. She walked by Don who was talking to her mother, Charlie and Giovanni with his fiancé. He gave her a glowing smile and winked. She returned the smile and went back to mingling with the clients and other representatives of the firm. During her mingling she saw her dad staring at a painting. She walked over to him and flushed red when she saw what painting he was looking at.

After a few minutes Victor Conti turned a raised eyebrow at his daughter as he read the title of the painting and said, "Lovers Entwined?"

Gia cleared her throat, "Um, yeah."

Victor's eye scanned his daughter's face and then trailed over to where Don was. "Anyone I know my daughter?"

She licked her lips and felt the color crept from her cheeks down to her neck, "Uh dad let's look at this painting." She grabbed his hand and turned him to one titled ­The Friendship of Art and Math. "This is the one that I did after Charlie gave me a challenged. See it's a scene at the Calsci campus and I worked in math symbols into the background. For example, that guy's tattoo is the symbol of PI and those girl's earrings are the Greek letter Sigma. Cool huh?"

"Yes Giada very interesting."

"Well check out this for a while I have to back and mingle." She kissed her dad on the cheek and fled quickly away.

She walked by Don and whispered in his ear, "You may want to stay away from my dad for a little while. He um, saw some of **THE** paintings."

He replied, "Ah. Thanks for the heads up." He gave her one of his best smiles and kissed her on the cheek. I'll go talk to Larry and Megan for a bit."

She nodded, "Good choice."

_Back in her bedroom….. _

She sat up straight when she saw Don walked into their bedroom. His tie had been loosened and his tux jacket was off. Gia licked her lips at how delicious he looked. He gave her a smile and sat down next to her on the bed. He said, "I am so proud of you. You were the toast of the town."

She grinned back at him and said, "Thank you love."

She rose from the bed and started to take off her jewelry. He got from the bed and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said into her ear. "Do you need help getting undressed?"

A playful grinned ghosted over Giada's lips. She simply said. "I thought you never ask. Please unzip me." He kissed her on the back of the neck as he stepped back to unzip the dress.

Don turned her around and slid the dress off her shoulders. She allowed the dress to slide to the floor. His eyes gleamed with desire. He said, "Oh wow." At the lingerie she wore underneath. She wore a red lace strapless bra and matching cheeky lace panties. There was also a red garter belt that secured her thigh highs. He lowered his lips to kiss the tops of her breast and his hands snaked around her back to unhook her bra. He felt her fingers undoing the buttons on the tuxedo shirt that he was wearing. Not even a minute later he felt her hands start to undo his belt. Don began to kiss Gia's neck as his hands caressed her nipples. She let out a moan when he gave one of her breast extra attention by nibbling at it. She stepped back a little from him so she could pull off his tux shirt and then his undershirt he wore. He pulled her back to him and they began kissing each other softly. His hands ran down her back and slipped between her panties. She pressed into him more to feel his hardness against her groin. Giada slipped her hands into his boxers and started to massage him. Don let out a groan of pleasure. In one motion he grabbed Gia and pulled her onto the bed. He started to slide her panties off her hips. He pulled them off of her and tossed them away from her. She lay beneath him wearing only the garter belts and thigh highs. He grinned at her as he started to kiss her on the lips. Her hands continued to massage him. He ran his hands down her sides till he reached her hips. He started to stimulate her, which started to make her breathing more rapid.

Gia moaned, "Don stop teasing me."

He laughed, "As milady wishes." With one knee he spread her legs wider apart, He took her leg and secure it around his waist as he entered her warm liquid center. Simultaneously moans of pleasure escaped their lips. Don placed one of his hands around Gia's face as he started to thrust into her repeatedly. His other hand he placed between their bodies so he could continue to stimulate her. Gia wrapped her other leg around him, which put her body at a higher angle. She wrapped her arms around Don's back and held onto him tight. He kept his movements slow and rhythmic to allow time for her to orgasm first. After a few minutes he felt her body arch into him and knew that she had. As always they stare into each other's eyes as they made love.

He whispered into her ear that he loved her. He heard her whisper back to him, "Love you too." Followed with a moan of pleasure. She then mumbled, "Harder Don. Oh god don't stop."

He picked up the pace and gave her what she wanted. He felt the beginning of the point of no return and he allowed himself to be consumed by it. With one last thrust he peaked. He felt the ripples of pleasure flush through him. He was about to roll over when Gia caught him and said, "Stay still. I want to feel you for a while." Not able to speak yet he nodded and stayed on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her. As he did he felt her clamp down on him, which made him gasp in pleasure. "

He said, "G don't do that. I'm too sensitive."

She gave him a sly smile and did it again.

"Oh god." He breathed. "Stop please."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"No, do it again." And so she did. He felt his orgasm bubble back up and she contracted her muscle around him. After a moment to her felt her tighten one last time and she herself moaned in orgasm. She let out another moan at her legs loosed their hold on him.

Don rolled over on to his back pulling Gia so she laid on his chest. They laid there together and listen to each others breathing slow back to normal. He kissed the side of her head and said, "You are an evil woman."

She giggled, "Yeah but you love it."

"Yeah I do." He started to toy around with a few of her loose curls. He looked at her face and smiled at the look he knew he put there. She liked to tell him that it was a look of a satisfied woman. He should get used to it. He noticed that sometimes she wore that smile for hours after they made love.

Don said, "You have that look."

She murmured, "How could I not?"

He let out a sigh.

Gia propped herself on her elbow. She gave Don a concerned look, "Hey what's the sigh for? You ok?"

After a moment he said, "No I have feeling your dad is going to take one look at your face tomorrow and he'd going to kick my ass."

Gia burst into a fit of giggles, "Apparently I'm not the only screwed." She started to laugh at her play on words.

Don groaned and shook his head. "You're no help."


End file.
